seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sepulchre (13th dimension)
Introduction Sepulchre is a prominent member of the Harlequin pirates, and apparently former bounty hunter, mercenery, and thief. He has become infamous due to his Devil Fruit power, as well as gaining a reputation for cruelty, largly due to distrust of his species. Appearance Sepulchre wears dark coloured clothes, mainly black with dark blue. Typically, he will wear armour with some glowing components, suggesting chaos technology. he has extremely long dark brown coloured hair. He also wears a black helmet or mask that covers the top half of his face and his eyes, sporting multiple lenses or visors that glow blue. around his waist is tied a scarf or sash, in which he stores both his swords. Due to being a void wraith, much of his skin is actually coloured dark blue, with the notable exception of the exposed parts of his face or head, and his most promient arteries give of a whitish glow. Oddly, his own devil fruit displays this far more clearly; while most people only appear as sillouettes and luminous skeletons within it's rays, his own skeleton also appears translucent, and his silhouette warped as though by interference, as well as being shrouded in blue sparks like lightning. Personality Sepulchre has a reputation for cruelty, and is greatly feared for being ruthless. In reality this is exaggerated greatly, as he is distrusted due to being a Void Wraith. He often compounds this distrust due to showing little interest in normal people who do not accept him, which ironicly is partly a response to their distrust of him. He is often quite lighthearted around those that do accept him, by contrast, and rarely takes things too seriously. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship Sepulchre shows considerable expertise in wielding both one and two swords. His style appears to be based around rapid movements and swift attacks, forcing the opponent to keep up their defense without getting a chance to attack. Weapons Koukon/kagayaki Sepulchre fights using a pair of sword-like weapons, name Koukon (twilight) and Kagayaki (radiance). These blades are described as "recoil assisted hybrid blades" or Recoil blades for short. They are combination weapons which initially resemble wakizashi short swords, but with complex hilts which actually contain a gun-like firing mechanism. This mechanism, instead of firing bullets, instead produces a jet like blast in the direction of the blade. The recoil from this can be used to accelerate the drawing of the weapon, as well as propell slashing attacks. Furthermore, the blade has another modification, in the form of a secondary blade concealed beneath and inside it. The firing can be used to propell this blade forwards, causing the sword to suddenly extend to full katana length in combat. these are in fact a combination of two complex weapons favoured in certain parts of the grand line; the gun-like propulsion system is standard for recoil blades, whereas the extending blade is modelled on the "spring swords" favoured by some merceneries and bounty hunters. While the combination of the two is not unique, it is hard to create and extremely rare, making it an often unexpected weapon. Devil Fruit Nuru Nuru no Mi Sepulchre has become infamous for his bizzare devil fruit, the Nuru Nuru no Mi, which is rarely understood by observers. It's power literally nullifies any details or properties related to a person, including their devil fruit powers or other abilities, if they posses them, and exposes their base physical form and mental state (manifesting as a luminous skeleton). Sepulchre can then exert a degree of control over the latter, disrupting it to cause fear, discomfort, and ultimately unconciousness. Due to the unusual appearance of this power, and the effects on it's victims, Sepulchre has become greatly feared, even among void wraiths. Haki Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Sepulchre can use Busoshoku haki. By combining it with his devil fruit, he can actually make the mental states his fruit exposes tangible, and in doing so gain a power similar to limited telekinesis, by using the now tangible "bones"as remote limbs or projectiles. Relationships Crew John Jango de Triezieme Sepulchre is a close friend of John Jango's, and sees him as a kindred spirit, as neither of them are truly human, and are both members of rarely seen species. Sepulchre was among the founding members of the Harlequin pirates, allong with Coraline Hael, Jane Wren, and John Jango himself. Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Pirate Category:Harlequin pirates Category:13th dimension Category:13th madman Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User